I Love to Sing with Barney (SuperMalechi's Home Video Version)
I Love to Sing with Barney is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 5 released on Tuesday, January 12, 1999. Plot Barney and his friends play together by singing songs. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Keesha *Jeff *Hannah *Stephen *Robert *Danny *Kim *Linda *Kristen *Ashley *Alissa *Michael *Kathy *Tosha *Min *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) Songs #Being Together #The Land of Make-Believe #Our Friend Barney Had a Band #Taking Turns #Over in the Meadow #London Bridge #S'Mores #The Yum-Yum Song #The Noble Duke of York #The Clapping Song #A Silly Hat #Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? #Laugh with Me #Castles So High #She'll Be Coming Round the Mountain #Down By the Station #Bumping Up and Down #The Raindrop Song #Colors Make Me Happy #The More We Get Together #The Rocket Song #The Baby Bop Hop #Muffin Man Medley #If You're Happy and You Know It #People Helping Other People #You Can Count on Me #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in the new materiel of "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in the new materiel of "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Sing and Dance with Barney!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in the new materiel of "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Sing and Dance with Barney!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in the new materiel of "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the 1999 album of the same name. *The Barney & Friends Season 4-6 set is used. *the "Barney Theme Song" was not used in this home video. Instead, At the start of the video, a yellow background with notes on them is used and the title "I Love To Sing with Barney!" is used. *One of the times Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, after the "Barney Theme Song", he is seen going in the treehouse. *The version of "The Land Of Make-Believe" was the same from the 1999 CD album of the same name, except with the vocals from "Run, Jump, Skip & Sing". *Keesha has her Late 1998-2000 voice and look. *Jeff has his 1994-2000 voice and Late 1998-2000 look. *Hannah has her July 1998-2000 voice and September 1998-2000 look. *Stephen has his 1993-2000 voice and Late 1998-2000 look. *Robert has his Late 1998-2000 voice and look. The age of him was 7. *Danny has his 1998-2000 voice and look.cthe age of him was 8. *Kim has her 1994-2000 voice and Mid 1998-2000 look. The age of her was 12. *Linda has her 1998-2000 voice and look. *Kristen has her Late 1998-2002 voice and Late 1998-2000 look. *Ashley has her 1994-1999 voice and Late 1998-1999 look. *Alissa has her 1994-1999 voice and Late 1998-1999 look. *Michael has his Late 1996-1999 and look. *Kathy has her Late 1996-2000 voice and Late 1998-2000 look. *Tosha has her 1997-1999 voice and look. *Min has her Late 1997-1999 voice and look. *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) his 1997-1999 voice and look. *Keesha wore the same clothes and hair-style in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *Jeff wore the same clothes in "Sing & Dance with Barney". *Hannah wore the same clothes and hairstyle in "Night Before Christmas" *Stephen wore the same clothes in "Trading Places". *Robert wore the same clothes in "Rhyme Time Rhythm". *Danny wore the same clothes in "Safety First". *Kim wore the same clothes and hairstyle in "The One and Only You". *Linda wore the same clothes and hairstyle in "What's in a Name?". *Kristen wore the same clothes and hair-style in "Trading Places!". *Ashley wore the same clothes and hairstyle in "Oh Brother! She's My Sister!". *Alissa wore the same clothes and hairstyle in "Oh Brother! She's My Sister!". *Michael wore the same clothes in "Sing & Dance with Barney". *Kathy wore the same clothes and hair-style in "Sing and Dance with Barney". *Tosha wore the same clothes and hair-style in "Sing and Dance with Barney". *Min wore the same clothes and hair-style in "Sing and Dance with Barney". *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) wore the same clothes in "Sing and Dance with Barney". *The set for Barney's Bakery for the song "Muffin Man Medley" in this home video was also seen in "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney". *The same regular and white chef's hat, and regular and white chef's apron that Barney wears for the "Muffin Man Medley" at Barney's bakery used in this home video was also seen in the real version of the 1999 Season 5 home video, "Walk Around the Block with Barney". Transcript *(we see Barney going up the treehouse) *Barney: Oho, hi there. It's good to see you again. I'm glad you're here! (giggles) I hope my friends are here. (goes in) Hi gang! *Kids: Barney! *Barney: Watch ya doing here? *Michael: We're playing. *Kristen: Oh, we just like playing at the treehouse. *Robert: And look at things. They are so fun. *Barney: Good. And even, we are being together. * *